GRAND ADMIRAL LUKACH: A STAR WARS STORY
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Set before force awakins , follow the Adventurs of one of the vetran admirals in the late days of the empire and one of the founders of the first order . starring Kylo ren, general hux, rea slone and captin phasma .
1. Chapter 1

Grand-Admiral Lukach looked out the emptiness of Hyperspace behind him stood caption pasta and two of her best stormtroopers beside her. The star destroyer and two more than came out of hyperspace, below the three ships was Lukach's home planet of Obihiro, it was an ice-covered planet much like both but was more livable. It had recently fallen into resistance hands, Lukach was determined to save his planet from the chaos and Corruption of the resistance and their allies the new republic.

The captain of the star destroyer then spoke up.

"Sir, several enemy fighters are approaching." The grand admiral smiled then replied: ready to the Tie fighters captain and prep my personal fighter."

As he was walking to the hanger bay captain phasma then spoke up.

"Sir as Grand Admiral your job is here on the bridge."

Lukach detested the Chrome Stormtrooper, he always had.

" captain gives is more than capable the captain the ship while I'm off and may I remind you, Captain, this is a naval operation and since you are only a member of the Stormtrooper core you're out of line!"

The grand admiral then walked down to the hanger bay and quickly changed into his tie fighter uniform and boarded his modified Tie Bomber. He had modified the bomber with hyperspace capability and shields. His personal BB unit was loaded in as Lukach got into the cockpit and he and his Squadron took off.

Several x wings and a few old y wings intersepted them.

Lukach fired apone and destroyed ons og the old y wings and began to chase after an x wing . outside his ship several of his fellow piolets were in dig fights with the resistance fighters.

Lukach then felt his ship being fired apone .

" BB 9 activate rear blasters."

The Droid activated the rear function and the back side of the bomber and destroyed the x wing .

Soon nearly every enamy fighter was blown out of the sky .

"Bombers with me!"

Lukach and four other tie bombers flew down to the resistance base were he could see that they were already getting ready to evacuate.

" Begin bombing, let's show them the power of the first order."

The 5 Bombers formed a circle around the compiund and immedatly began bombing the area .

After they dropped the lsst of there bombs they could see there was barley any survivers but Lukach dident want his pilots to celebrate just yet, the resistance had plenty of other dases on his home planet and he would not stop untile his fleet had Bombed, blasted and destroyed evary last resistance soilder, pilot or techniction was destroyed .


	2. Chapter 2

By now The grabbed admiral had landed portion of his forces on the ground to find hidden resistance soldiers.

One of pharma's troopers spoke up.

"Grand Admiral, We have found the leader of the base.

The troopers bright out an old Quarren woman was brought out and was thrown down at his feet.

Lukach recognized the Quarren.

" so maracha, this is where you have been hiding since the battle of Endor, originally I thought you had died on the Death star but instead I find you here with the resistance, holding my homeworld for those who value chaos over order.

the Quarren woman spoke in her homeworlds native language but the translator device around her neck translated in a mechanical monotone voice.

"You are the wrong Lukach, you support the side of chaos and militarism well we only support an orderly and peaceful Galaxy."

After hearing this one of phasma's storm troopers got out her riot baton and was about to strike the old alien.

"How dare you..."

Before she could strike Lukach quickly took out his sidearm and blasted the trooper with a stun blast.

" captain phasma, it seems your, soldiers on his disciplined is everybody says I advise you to keep them in line when dealing with prisoners !"

The Admiral couldn't tell what phasma's expression was under her chrome helmet but he hoped it was one of anger.

Lukach then got a message on his holoprojector from general Hux.

" grand admiral, I have been informed by leader smoke that the resistance has a possible superweapon hidden in your planets southern hemisphere, you are ordered to investigate." The holographic message then ended.

( Aboard General Hux's flagship.)

General Hux sat back in his seat next to Former grand Admiral of the first order Rea Sloane as she lay in her bed resting.

She had become very sick in her old age and since she had been the closest thing Hux had to a mother, it didn't feel right for him to just leave her alone with a medical droid.

He then got out his holoprojector and it showed the schematic of leader snoke's plans for what he called "star killer base" and this planet was perfect for there masters plans.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Lukach looked out as the sand all around him, the sound of blaster fire roaring in his ears. the lenses on his tie helmet were broken.

He had been shot down by an x-wing.

He saw so many of hid fellow pilots trying to continue the fight against the wretched rebellion.

They were all dying for nothing, absolutely nothing in the sands of jakku.

He now knew what the real reason rax had brought what was left of the empire here, to die.

He picked up his sidearm and walked to the Observatory, his only purpose now was to kill rax, that was the only way Lukach could save what was left of his beloved empire.

Luksch then woke from his dream, it had been years since he had dreamt of his hellish experiences on jakku.

His aids then came in to tell him of what had happened in the Night.

"There was an attack last night sir, insurgents came into the camp in the night disguised in stolen stormtrooper armor, they destroyed three firefighters and took back the Quarren women sir.

Lukach didn't move for a minute then picked up a small vase and threw it at the wall!

" get phasma here now!"


End file.
